lovers tiff
by charlotteicewolf77
Summary: ianto thinks jack has forgotten the first anniversary of their civil partnership and rips him one when he comes home but it turns out that jack did know what today was and it was in fact ianto who had forgotten. but they both said some bad stuff in that argument, can their relationship be saved? rated for swearing
1. Chapter 1

ANNIVERSARY

THIS DRABBLE IS TOTALLY AU SO THERE ARE NO SPOILERS FOR ANY EPISODES AL THOUGH JACK IS STILL IMMORTAL AND AL SO THERE IS SWEARING IN THIS AND MENTIONS OF MURDER AL SO THERE IS NO HAPPY ENDING TO THIS ONE SO YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED ALSO Ianto IS A RIGHT BASTARD IN THIS ONE

* * *

Ianto was literally fuming, no, he was so angry he wasn't even that, he was raging! He kicked the worn down sofa angrily and barely noticed the pain that subsequently shot through his foot.

It was the first anniversary of his and Jack's civil partner ship and yet that fucking immortal couldn't even be bothered to be next to him in bed that morning, he had woken up to cold and empty sheets and a yellow post it note stuck on to the coffee mug next to the digital clock on his bed side table with a hastily scrawled message that his lover had had to leave early for some thing urgent to do with work then Ianto had checked his mobile for any alerts last night and found absolutely nothing, zilch, nada, zero. Bugger all.

He was so angry that as soon as Jack got back he was going to wrap his hands round his neck and strangle him as many times as he felt like it, which he didn't think would be any number under 50 billion give or take a few thousand.

* * *

Ianto heard the front door opening and closing in spite of the fact that he had turned the telly up incredibly loud on some mind numbing, very un educational programme and stormed in to the hall where he immediately started yelling at his partner.

"I can't fucking believe you Jack! I thought you were actually serious a bout this fucking relation ship but now it turns out you don't give a damn! Do you even fucking love me?!" Ianto yelled at the immortal angrily, one step a way from throwing a punch at his husband.

He expected the captain to shout back or try and thumb up some excuse to get him self out of this situation or some thing that was just totally Jack, how ever what he most _definitely_ did not expect was for Jack to start crying.

"I never forgot what today is Yan. I told you yester day that I would meet you on the plass at eleven and we would got to dinner at that French restaurant you like then I had some thing special planned and you never turned up. You accuse me of not loving you and not taking this relation ship seriously but you're the one who forgot a bout what I had planned then you think the worst of me."

Ianto just stared at Jack in horror as he realised that Jack had indeed told him yester day a bout the plans he had had for their anniversary and it was actually _him_ who had ruined their anniversary. Before he could say any thing, how ever, Jack had al ready run off out the door, not even slamming it behind him which is exactly what Ianto would have done, leaving the welsh man a lone in the hall way.

* * *

Jack curled up on the tiny camp bed down in his bunker under his office and cried desperately in to his pillow. When Ianto hadn't turned up he had started to get worried and when it eventually started to rain he had retreated to the hub where he had waited for the tea boy to turn up until Owen eventually dragged him out side when he went home for the night and told him to go look for Ianto if he was that bothered, adding that he shouldn't be bothered with the stupid tea boy if he couldn't even be arsed to remember some thing that was supposed to mean a lot in a relation ship.

* * *

Jack stared up at the low concrete ceiling as the tears finally ceased. He waited up for Ianto to come all night, refusing to let his body succumb to sleep, afraid of the nightmares that would come if he did.

All the while thoughts ran through his head, did Ianto love him? If he did why didn't he remember about the lunch he had planned? Was it actually all his fault? Jack stayed up all night because it was raining out side and if Ianto came he would be wet and cold and need a blanket and a shower and some tea.

Ianto never came.


	2. Chapter 2

SIXTEEN= ANNIVERSARY PART 2

OK SO MANY PEOPLE WERE PUTTING IN THE REVIEWS THAT Ianto SIMPLY COULD NO T BE THE BAD GUY AND WERE BEGGING ME TO FIX IT SO IN THEIR INTERESTS I HAVE CHANGED THIS DRABBLE FROM HAPPINESS TO ANNIVERSARY PART 2, AL SO DO NOT WORRY AS I AM GOING TO DO MY BEST TO GIVE THIS DRABBLE A HAPPY ENDING AL THOUGH EVEN I AM NOT SURE HOW IT WILL END UP SO BE WARNED.

Owen came in the next morning and immediately spotted that the hatch down in to Jack's bunker under neath his office was open. He remembered how Ianto had never bothered turning up for the date Jack had planned for their first anniversary and wondered if the immortal had actually ever found the welsh man. It didn't look much like it, or if that had in deed happened Jack had obviously spent the night here which implied an argument of some sort. Owen felt a bit guilty for being so snarky to his immortal boss the previous evening, he had come to realise that Jack was not actually the inter galactic play boy that every one made him out to be and he clearly cared a lot about the witty young tea boy. The medic cautiously approached Jack's office and was surprised to discover that there was not one whiff in the air of alcohol, any normal man would have gotten totally rat arsed if their partner had missed such an important anniversary, he mused to him self. He sniffed a gain just to check that the captain really hadn't been knocking back the booze last night and found nothing but a faint whiff of vomit which left him wondering.

Owen wondered how he should approach Jack, he had never been one for touchy feely stuff and had never actually had any fights with any of his conquests, the 'love 'em and leave 'em' tactic had gotten him out of all number of arguments, fights and (shudder) meeting the in laws.

"Oi!" he yelled at Jack in his usual snarky manner- albeit not as loudly as he would have done- "What d'you do last night? Get fucking rat arsed? 'Cuz it reeks of puke up 'ere!" he felt slightly bad and al so more than a bit shocked as Jack started to tear up, apparently not for the first time as his eyes were red and ink was smeared all over his fingers. "Bloody hell, marriage really has turned you sentimental innit?" he asked the ex con man, "So what did you get pissed on? And more importantly, why didn't you invite me? Or did you actually not get pissed at all but there was a rift alert and you got injected with poison that is turning you in to some hybrid clone thing?" Owen felt a surge of pride as the corners of Jack's mouth quirked up in to a tiny smile.

"I didn't get drunk." He murmured wearily, "And if I ever do I promise to invite you."

"So it was the poison then?"

Jack's voice turned considerably quieter "Had a nightmare, because Yan wasn't here."

"What happened with him and you? Why did he never turn up and leave you to get pneumonia out on the plass?"

"He forgot about the plans I had for yester day. He…" Jack trailed off and felt tears spring up in his eyes, fucking hell he was not going to break down and cry, especially in front of Owen of all people!

"You got in to an argument. What did he say?" Owen had a pretty good idea of what the tea boy had said but let Jack tell him himself.

"He didn't think I was serious a bout our relation ship or loving him." The tears were running down his face now, making inky blue puddles on the paper on the desk in front of him.

"You didn't sleep last night did you?"

"If Ianto came it was raining and he'd need a blanket and a shower and some thing to drink."

"And the stupid bastard never came did he? He left you here all fucking night knowing you'd wait up for him." Owen had a very strong urge to go round to the flat and whack some sense in to the tea boy with his bare hands.

At that moment Gwen and Tosh came in and Owen nodded towards the hatch in the floor. "Why don't you get some more sleep?" he suggested, for once using his 'kind' voice. "Then I'm sure tea boy will come and make it up to you later."

"I only sleep when Ianto's next to me." Jack said, it sounded child like but Owen felt quite sorry for the immortal.

"Well, just rest or some thing then, what ever but _go_." The medic ordered before leaving the office. If he was going to go deal with Ianto then he wanted some coffee first, and al so may be a lot of Dutch courage.

Ianto opened to door to find an incredibly angry Owen on the door step smelling lightly of alcohol, with his fists clench and so pissed off you could al most see the steam coming out of his ears.

"What, the, fuck, tea boy." He snarled at Ianto.

"I presume you're here about Jack?" he asked coolly.

"Too right I'm here about bloody Jack! I can't believe you said you didn't think he was serious a bout your relation ship or him loving you right after you just stood him up! He would have waited out on that plass getting pneumonia for you, you fucking bastard! Then you yell all sorts of shit at him and then don't even go after him! He hasn't had any sleep and the mere hour and a half he did have he woke up screaming and puking all over his bed sheets from! He waited up for you all night because he thought the best of you yet you only thought the worst of him! Call your self his husband Jones?! Then bleeding well act like it." And the medic stormed away, his rage spent, back towards the SUV and left Ianto staring after him with a shocked look on his face.

Ianto padded softly down the metal ladder to Jack's bunker and searched a round for the switch to turn on the lamp. Gwen had verbally ripped him one as soon as he had entered the hub and even Tosh had stayed out of his way, apparently the girls had been mothering over the distraught immortal all day and told Ianto very bluntly that he had been crying for most of it or screaming in his sleep for the rest. They had al so called him a few choice words as had Owen before dragging him in to Jack's office and threatening to shove him down in to the under ground room if he refused to go.

The welsh man turned on the light and felt his heart pang at the silvery tracks and red eyes that betrayed the fact that Jack had been crying. He stared to squirm and mumble in his sleep and Ianto hurriedly slid on to the bed behind him and held on tight, mindless that his suit would be creased.

"It's ok." He murmured against the back of Jack's neck, "I'm here. And I won't ever let you go."

THE END


End file.
